Two Pains
Two Pains is the seventh episode of the fourth season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on January 30, 2012. It is the forty-sixth episode overall. Synopsis Leslie, or Medusa, has escaped from prison and teams up with Bane to enact their revenge on Gotham City. Plot Ra's enjoys his victory as he has captured Bruce and relocated to a lighthouse and it's underground usefulness. Bruce has secretly sneaked in a contacting device. He presses the button and in the Bat-cave, Barbara and Alfred get the alert. Barbara gets Clark and Oliver and the three find the lighthouse. The three fight off many of the assassins, and save Bruce. The team rejoices at his recovery, as Oliver announces he is visiting Star City to reconnect with his friends and surviving family, but believes they can survive without him. Meanwhile, Leslie has escaped Arkham and the GCPD is busy. Maggie is forced to take on the villain herself. After getting help from James on where she is located, Maggie finds out Leslie has teamed up with Bane, due to the latter needing help to escape the police. Maggie takes them on with help from James. However, afterwards, Maggie arrests James, but sees Poison Ivy has escaped her temporary cell. Leslie is arrested, but Bane is able to escape. Cat and Nathan bond, and Cat is promoted after a heated confrontation. The two also have sex. Clayface gets Killer Croc on his side as the two plan to kill Barbara. Jervis then informs them of Batman's identity and the three villains team-up to kill the Gordons and Batman. Cameron seeks refuge from his impending arrest and is hired as Maroni's new bodyguard. Nygma learns a secret about Harley, although it is not shown to the audience. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Sarah Hyland as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Keri Lynn Pratt as Cat Grant *Brian McManamon as Basil Karlo/Clayface *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *Maggie Geha as Pamela Isely/Poison Ivy *Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Nolan North as Thomas Elliot/Hush *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Benedict Samuel as Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter *Cillian Murphy as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Thomas Haden Church as Cameron van Cleer/Killer Moth *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen Guest Starring *Ryan Gosling as Nathan Garfield (Special Guest Star) *Diana Muldaur as Leslie Thompkins/Medusa (Special Guest Star) *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth Trivia *This episode achieved 15.57 million U.S. live viewers. *Zen Gesner, Jared Leto, Nolan North, Andrew Stewart-Jones, Cillian Murphy, and Nicholas D'Agosto do not appear in this episode as James Gordon, the Joker, Thomas Elliot, Chris Allen, Jonathan Crane, and Harvey Dent. *This episode received negative reviews. It scored a 14% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 11 out of 100 on Metacritic, and 5.4/10 on IGN, with many critics saying it would have been a good episode if it wasn't marketed and promoted as the return of Leslie, when the latter only appeared in a sub-plot with very low screentime. *Guest stars in this episode include Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth. Ryan Gosling is again listed as a special guest star as he is throughout the season as Nathan Garfield along with Diana Muldaur as Leslie Thompkins. *This episode is rated TV-PG for V.